


The secrets of the hosts

by BikerClo (orphan_account)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Relationship(s), Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BikerClo
Summary: As someone new joins the club and creates a new service the club members may start to see each other a little differently and the club begins to have secrets kept from everyone outside the club room walls





	1. Someone New (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a prologue that sets up the basis for how this story is going to work

A short girl walked down the empty corridor of Ouran Academy towards music room #3. Her long hair trailing behind her. She opened the door to the room with more speed than most and before the rose petals even had time to swirl toward her she spoke up to the men in the centre of the room.  
"I'm not interested in any of you so don't even try, but I have a business proposal."  
At the words business proposal Kyouya stepped forward as rose petals drifted to the floor out of Tamaki's hand  
"What is your proposal, shall we sit?" Asked Kyouya with a hint of interest in his voice.  
"We should sit." Said the girl walking towards one of the couches and sitting on it, hoping the club members would follow.

"My name is Chloe, now as you know there are LGBT students within this school and I have been speaking to them about your host club. They have all said to me that they would love to come to the host club however the women are not catered for and the men feel they are not welcome here and would be embarrassed. Also I know the twins already, we're neighbors." They girl explained after the others had seated themselves

"This seems like an idea that would work, however we'd need to find a female host" Kyouya pointed out.

"I'm up for doing it, the only other thing is that there would have to be a private area so that those who are still closeted would have some secrecy."

"Well that's doable, what do you think Tamaki?" Kyouya asked looking at the blonde next to him.

"It seems like a wonderful idea, however we'd need to get to knowyou more" Tamaki replied, this time directed at the new face.

"OK, I'm Chloe, I'm from England but I've always had a house here that I've stayed in during school holidays but recently my family moved permanently to Japan. It's just me and my parents. I've known the twins since we were children as we'd hang out a lot when I was here and we're the same age. Also I'm openly gay. That's really all you need to know about me at the moment." She told the people gathered.

"Alright, does anyone oppose this new idea or shall we begin preparing for it?" asked Tamaki

"What if the heterosexual guest wish to use the private area?" questioned Mori

"Then if it's not already booked they can, it will be on a pre-booking system where each guest has 15mins with their host. We'll put it over by the second door so that secret guests may use the private entrance and won't be seen." Kyouya stated while writing all this down.

"So we begin set up tomorrow and the scheme begins on Monday." Tamaki announced.


	2. Twins need to learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a month after the prologue and the new scheme is up and running

The guests left for the day and all the hosts began packing up plates and things while having casual conversation.

The new scheme was going well and all the hosts had been open to it, each not minding about the gender of their guests. In fact it had started to make some of the hosts view each other differently.

"Twins you need to learn to shut your bedroom windows and curtains, particularly those closest to mine" Chloe pointed out towards Hikaru and Kaoru

"What could you possibly mean by that?" Honey asked, seemingly innocently

"I think the twins know, don't you" Chloe reinforced with slight force in her tone

"We know, it's just that sometimes it's unexpected and there isn't time nor brain power to deal with that" the twins replied in unison

"Well it's not something I want to hear." She once again replied more agitated now

"Yes, I think that conversation should come to an end now" Kyouya said noticing Tamaki's concerned face

"Mommy?" Tamaki questioned

"Yes Daddy?" Kyouya answered

"Do we have any plans for this week?"

"Not specifically, why?"

"Good, I've decided that this week will be normal and a week to relax." Tamaki announced.

"Cool, on that note, I need to go, I've...got plans...see you all tomorrow" Chloe said as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

Everyone looked at each other confused but shrugged it off and decided they'd get it out of her tomorrow. They finished clearing up and headed home, none of them had a reason to stay late that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it may take me a while to add another chapter as I'm swamped by college work at the moment, but as soon as I'm on top of everything again I will try and write something again. Thank you guys for the lovely comments you've been leaving, and I will let you know if I'm not going to write anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this story is a good idea please let me know


End file.
